A Piano
by KazuyaOuji
Summary: Eve starts high school like hell and the one who loved her most,mother, ran away from the abuse of her husband. Placing the abuse on Eve, he locks her within a room where she uncovers a piano that takes an essential change in her life through time.
1. Chapter 1

**Unforgettable**

by "Kazuya"

**Introduction**

-Yawn- the pitch darkness of my room blanketed my eyesight as a awoke from my sleep. I slumped off my meager, yet comfortable bed, tiredly walking to my window. There, I opened my vague colored curtains whose grasp on the sunlight retains it from brightening my room. Currently, it was Saturday morning. What time was it? I honestly have no idea because I didn't bother to check the clock through the darkness. As the curtains spread open, i felt the light come in and it lusters through my skin.

Today, like every other free day of my life, I go to the hospital to visit my boyfriend.

Oh. Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. Please call me Eve, short for Evelynd Scarlett.

Anyway, I was heading straight to the hospital to visit my boyfriend. It was only a few solemn months ago when he got into a serious coma. I remebered when I couldn't stop mourning or crying because he wasn't there. He couldn't get up to protect me or make me smile. So many nights i've suffered and teared til my swollen eyes could cry no more.

But my hope kept me going. Our covenant or promise carried me on when I fell. Our promise was strong and I could never forget what his exact words were. Maybe i'm exaggerating, but I'm still able to remeber the words he told me. _"Eve, I promise you that I won't leave your side as long as you don't leave mine. Together we're lik that huge star up there, you know." _he pointed at the large, glowing star that sparkled and shined greater than any other star in the night sky, _"Promise?"_

And you know, I promised him. That night we laughed and loved eachother so much, we blocked out the world around us. But we didn't care, these were our cherished memories as a fun loving, young couple.

After I got ready and strengthened by the thought of visiting him, I slipped out of the quiet house as everyone in it continued to dream in their deep slumber. The morning was breezy and comforting as I walked to the bustop and waited for the bus to come.

It only took about 3 or 4 minutes till the bus slowly inched to me and creaked when it stopped. I walked in, allowing the machine to suck up my metro-card and pop it back to me. The bus was very quiet and empty in the morning. I sat on a chair and the bus slightly speeds up after a few seconds. The bumpy ride kept on going on and on, people walking in and out as their blank faces just stares at nothing. Finally, after 20 minutes on the bus, i've made it to my destination.

"Thanks," i humbly said to the bus driver when I was near the staircase. He nodded at me. As I arrived and set my foot on the bland pavement, I walked to the hospital.

Inside, I signed my name and walked towards the silver elevator. * Ding * the door opened. I stepped inside with a few random strangers and the door snapped shut.

* Ding * the door opened on 2nd and little children ran in happily. I remebered when I use to just rudely run around the hospital even though my parents run after me, yelling. I smiled at them. * Ding * the 3rd floor quickly came. I stepped out of the elevator and walked to the left hallway.

I walked inside, "Hey, i'm here to visit again. And I made you some soup."

He laid there, eyes closed, gentle faced and quiet. I sat next to him on the little stool beside the bed.

I touched his hand and lifted it gently to touch my cheek. " Please wake up. I miss you. I miss you so much." my eyes tightened.

When I touched his hand, I began to reminsce our memories together. And it started with when we first met.

[ p.s: you're probably wondering what's the name of my boyfriend, but you need to read the story to find out (*_*) please enjoy ]

**- Chapter One -**

**When I First Met Him**

"Hey Eve!" Lucy shouted.

I turned around and paused as she started running to me. It took awhile cause' she was considerably far away but I waved and smiled anyway. "Whatsup' Lucy, ready for highschool?" I shouted as she came closer.

"Duh. Always have been. You nervous?"

"A little bit. I hope i'm not too much of a nerd to be picked on here."

"Why would you say that? I think you're alright." she smiled.

"I'm guessing i'll take that as a compliment."

Here's my friend, Lucy. She is almost always energetic and happy. Sometimes I personally think she's insane, but also fun to hang around with. Compared to me, she's more of...how should I say this? I guess you can picture a girly prep student. For me, I just wear comfortable geeky-looking clothes because my father dosen't want to buy me anything special. All the good stuff is for my sister and brother.

"Hey. Did you hear about Eden?" Lucy suddenly asked as we walked in the school.

"No. Should I know who he is?"

"Yeah! He's like, the tough guy. But I heard he was really cute."

"Quit drooling. You never even met him before."

"But I do wanna get to meet him." she gave a sly look.

"You're hopeless Lucy."

"Maybe, but you won't be telling me that when we're going out."

"Okay. Good luck then," I sighed.

In the hallway, I bumped into someone and all my books and papers scattered around the floor. Most of the students were giggling or laughing at me while some didn't bother or care enough to pay attention to me. My face turned bright pink and I bended down to pick up my belongings.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. When I looked up, a tall, handsome guy was standing right in front of me.

"No. I should apologize," he smiled. Then, he bended down to help me pick up the papers. I took a good look at him. His hair was a beautiful jet black color and his eyes were crystal blue. I froze, admiring his perfecture. "Hey," he said, "you there?"

I just stared, embarassed and intrigued at the same time.

"Hey," Lucy shook me. I snapped into reality.

"Oh, sorry." I apologized again. His friends were snickering at me.

"Yeah... Here's your stuff." he said.

I reached over to grab my things from him but someone abruptly kicked my back from behind and I fell face first to the floor. -crkkk- I kneeled up and took off my glasses. It was cracked, damaged. The hallway chortled with snickers and giggles and he laughed too.

"Oops, did I just accidently knock you over?" a boy laughed at me evilly, "Sorry nerd."

"Hey guys come on, that's overdo," the handsome guy added.

I first thought he was kind, apologizing and asissting me to collect my books and papers, but now I think otherwise. He was laughing. Everyone but Lucy was laughing at me.

"Come on Eve. Let's go to the nurse." she helped me up, "Ignore them."

"Leave me alone. I'm fine."

"Remeber me." the evil guy said, "John. And my friend Eden. We own this hallyway."

"I hate Eden, he did that on purpose so his dumb friend can bully me."

"Let's just go to the nurse, then class." Lucy said.

"No big deal, i'll wear cracked glasses in class."

"If you say so." she rolled her eyes.

My first day of school and it was a huge mess. The atmosphere felt very uncomfortable and I didn't want to come back tomorow.

I walked home, agitated. When I went inside, my father was standing at the door with my older sister and brother. I was scared, terrified. At home, they made me do all the chores and work. I couldn't refuse or my father will beat me with the iron pole or whatever was in his hand. I remebered when my mother was frequently abused by him and I always stared with horror in my eyes. My sister and brother didn't seem to care, but one time, I ran over and tried to stop him when I was younger.

On that day...my mother was ironing clothes. He just grabbed the hot iron and smacked me straight in the face with it. The burn overwhelmed me...I was sobbing dreadfully as my mother wrapped her arms around my shaking body.

A few months ago, my mother ran away from home, unable to stand the torture. Because she left, the next person my father wanted to torture was me. Why? Beause I was the only one that stood up to him when my mother was abused.

But...my mother told me a few days before she left, _"Wait for me Evelynd. I'll come back for you."_ So I thought if I ran away, she wouldn't be able to find me anymore.

Now, my horrible family was standing at the door. What was going to happen to me?

"Dear," father smiled at me. His smile was horrifying. I took a step back.

He grabbed my arm and dragged me up the staircase. I lost balanced and tripped, falling down the stairs.

"Stupid," my sister said, walking to the living room.

Then, my father grabbed me by my hair, twisting it around his violent hand. I yelped in pain, struggling to keep up the pace with him. He threw me in the dark room. Then he stepped out and locked me inside.

"Let me out!" I banged on the inside. "Let me out!"

"Be quiet. We don't have enough money for your food. So you can't have dinner tonight." he stomped down the stairs.

"Please..." I slipped down slowly, leaning on the door.

Then I checked for a light switch. No light switch. It was hard looking through darkness when you can't even see anything. I tried searching for any lamps or flashlights. Nothing.

The dark room surrounded me and I felt blind, unable to see anything. I layed on the damp floor, shivering and imagining a lovable family. A family... with my mom. I smiled. One day my mom is going to come back for me and bring me to a nice family. And I can eat a normal breakfast with eggs and toast and stuff like that. My father will go to work and come home greeting me with my sibling(s). I can watch finally watch t.v too! Maybe we'll have some family time together and sit around laughing....

My stomach gurgled after a while. I didn't know what time it was, but I laid on the floor, thinking.

Then, my heavy eye lids began weighing down and i yawned. But before I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep, a few tears trickled down my face to the cold floor and I whispered to myself, "One day...."

And my eyes closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unforgettable**

by "Kazuya"

**Chapter 2:**

**My Melodic Secret**

I remebered waking up a few times because of the uncomfortable floor or how cold I was. I don't even think I dreamed that night. But finally, about the 5th time I woke up, I spotted a small yellow-white light shown through a screening. I crawled over and slowly stood up.

"What is this...?" I whispered to myself. My eyes squinted to take a closer look.

As I placed my hand on the wall, its crackled. Pieces of chipped wood began falling down from the outside. Then I thought for a moment, maybe this was the light outside, my only hope.

I breathed deeply, then I stood back, fists high and in standard motion. My leg lifted and quickly, I kicked the old, wooden chunks began tearing off and a massive hole of light appeared before my eyes. The sun blinded me with its lumonosity, brightening up the dark room.

I turned around... "My mom..." I said.

The huge room had an old-fashioned look to it. Everything was plain, pale colors upon the wooden background. And there stood a beautiful piano, dusty and rickety. I remebered when I went over to my Aunt Jennifer's house in Chicago with mom and everyone. My cousin, Leah, played the piano quite well and I was dumbfounded by how her hands just moves through keys to make music. When Leah finished, she allowed me to play random things on it.

Of course, my music was a huge mess. I use to laugh at myself, but I also felt heartbroken inside that I could not make anything beautiful on a classical piano.

However, my mother sat down and lifted me on her lap. And she wounded her gentle arms around me, reaching to the keys.

And she played....

Her hands shifted through the shining, white and black keys. Her feet were moving too, on the little pedal all the way to the right. It was wonderful, beautiful...there were no ways to explain it during that time. I closed my eyes.

_"Evelynd. Do you want to play piano?"_ she asked back then, _"I can teach you."_

_"Really? I can play like you?"_ my excitement was rushing through every vein in my body, bubbling up in happiness.

_"Silly. Of course you can. But you have to start with small steps. And one day, your steps will become a leap."_

_"Okay...."_ I guess I was pretty brainless at that time, because I absolutely had no idea what that meant. But I did always remember those words for some reason.

_"Here, this is the C note. Or you can call it Do."_

_"I want letter. Its very very easier. Cause' my teacher in the school teach me alphabets."_

_"You're so smart Evelynd. Here-"_ she pointed at the next key, _"This is D"_

And we went over so many basics when I was only 5 years old. I felt happy that I stayed at Aunt Jennifer's for the whole Summer Vacation. I learned through small steps and my mother was right... it became a leap. And i'm not trying to brag, but I do play for the school concerts in piano. I only became famous because I used my mom's songs.

And now...I stand in a old-looking room that i've never been in. A room with a piano and pictures of my mother. I walked around sliding my hand across the piano, then, I sat down.

For some reason, my heart told me not to play -yet. That I shouldn't begin playing any music on this pinao. Why? So I just placed my hand on the covering of the keys and closed my eyes. I could feel everything in my head stop and just disappear. But, all those thoughts became replaced by memories of my mother and I.

When I finished, the memories seem to just fade away slowly. Then my eyes widend and my regular thoughts filled my head.

- Am I late for school? What time is it? Is the door unlocked? What excuse should I make for my teacher?Can Lucy still be waiting at the corner? -

I twisted the door knob and it opened. The door creaked opened and I rushed to my room, changing. After brushing my teeth, I ran in full speed down the stairs, out the door.

Running down the sidewalk, I saw Lucy.

"Hey, you're mad late Eve."

"I know. I know. " I huffed."You didn't have to wait."

"Well if I didn't, would we be best friends?"she smiled.

"Thanks."

"That's what friends are for."

"Yeah...let's just get to school. Anyway, what time is it?"

"Like..." she looked at her cell, "Like 8:45"

"WHAT? Come on, why're we walking? Let's run!" I grabbed her hand.

"Ah! Come on, these are new shoes and I don't want the bottom to be scraped."

"Stop complaining. We're gonna be in trouble." I kept on the same pace, breathing hard and my heart kept beating.

"-ahem- you're -cough- fault...-cough cough-"

"Oh shutup."

And we ran all the way to school.

"You're late and ." the teacher snarled.

" sorry," I apologized.

We walked into the classrooom quietly while everyone was softly laughing. As always.... I went to my seat at the back, but suddenly I tripped over and fell. The class was roaring with humorous laughter and my face was burning pink.

"Settle down students! Or I will be keeping you all for lunch detention!" the teacher said.

How embarassing, twice in a row. And it was only my 2nd day of highschool.

"Hey" I said to guy in front of me, "I know you stuck your foot out and tripped me!"

"What proof do you have?" he laughed, "You're the one trippin' on yourself. Don't be acusing me."

"But I saw you. At least you could apologize." I argued.

"Tch. I did nothing to you, so quit botherin' me."

I didn't say anything back because I'd probably lose the arguement anyway. So I sat down in my chair, full of defeat and picking up my books AGAIN. Sometimes I wanted to cry... but i've been through things way more horrible than this. I just wish...someone can protect me.

"Hey," Eden said, "You fell harder than yesterday huh?"

"Go away!" I snapped. "Thanks for coming here to make me feel better," I said sarcastically.

"Hey. Just calm down. I'm not doing anything to you right now."

"You're verbally harassing me."

"Please use regular highschool inglish Eve."

I threw a book directly at him and turned my head away. He laughed and placed the book back on my desk. I rolled my eyes and tried to concentrate on the teacher's lesson.

"Watch it Eve. You're lucky that i'm actually being this nice to you."

"Oh you are? Cause' I really didn't realize it at all. Just leave me alone and pick on someone else."

He glared at me, but I looked away, attempting to ignore him for the rest of my highschool life. Sometimes, hanging out with the so called "popular" kids, can be a big mistake. And you know, I wasn't about to take any chances.

After school, Lucy already signed up for a club, so she had to stay longer. I said my good-byes to her and just walked home alone.

When I walked in the door, I peeked inside, afraid of my father... I closed the door behind me and slowly tip-toed up the staircase while my siblings were watching t.v and playing games. When I walked upstairs I heard someone in my dad's bedroom. I stood on the stairs and listened, frightened that he will come out of no where and hit me.

The bed creaked a few times... Well then, I have nothing to worry about because there's rated R things going on in that room.

I quickly shifted away and ran to the piano room. Although there was a huge hole in the wall, no insects or birds seem to come in, strange.

I dropped my bookbag to the floor and sat at the piano. I really wanted to play...but - what if my dad heard me? I shivered in the thought, but i lifted the covering anyway and ran my hands gently across the keys.

I found a book full of piano notes. Maybe these songs will sound good.

"Hm...let's see. 100A.D. No. 1954. Nah. 1766. Nope.. 1000B.C. Na -" then I paused. "Wait a minute...."

How come all these songs are named after dates? Why would my mom buy this? I flipped through the pages...there must be more books of these.

I opened up the piano chair and tons of books with similar covers to the one i originally found were stuffed inside.

Then, I took a good look at the old, paper cover of the book..... on it, it says :

_**" Selene's Secrets "**_

[ sry guys (._.) if ther are any mistakes. im using word pad insted of microsoft word. (^o^) but i hoped u all liked it. -if any1 reads it (o.o)- ]


	3. Chapter 3

**Unforgettable**

by "Kazuya"

**Chapter 3:**

**Selene's Secrets: Year 200**

I looked at the notes. In my opinion, they were pretty challenging. It's going to take me a while to practice these songs. Then I sat down, and began playing, slowly attempting to read the scattered notes.

The piano was very strong and powerful. It gave me so much hope in a matter of seconds. My mother probably survived the torture because of this mellifluous instrument.

Each day after school, I hurridly raced back to my unwelcome home and rushed up the creaking stairs, into the room. I wonder... why is dad only starving me and not hitting me as much anymore? The thought strucked me. And I thought - What is he planning? Am I going to die? What are they going to do to me? -

But sometimes, I ignored the thoughts of unpositive influences. I just felt stronger when I hear my songs becoming more improved each day...each minute...and each second.

And it only took 2 weeks of practice to finally play the song. It was very nice, but nothing special.

For some reason I usually mess up on like 1 or 2 notes through the song and I always tried to cover it up. When I master this, i'll play for my school. I would play and hear the crowed fill the stage with clapping and roars of appreciation. And just maybe...my mother will secretly come to hear me and see how much better i've gotten.

Saturday morning, I woke up early. It was around 7 or 8 a.m. And everyday I always wondered if my dad or brother or sister even hears the loud piano when I play. Because I would think they'd come in and drag me out of that room. But it dosen't matter now. I can play freely without any worries.

I started on the song again. This time, my fingers kept on going and I was sure I didn't make any mistakes at all yet. I smiled.

The sounds filled up every corner and breath of air in the room. Then, my hands went on the last notes of the song and I stopped.

"Oh my gosh..." I said "I didn't make any mistakes! I relly didn't."

Suddenly, I felt movement. A small Earthquake? I didn't know what was going on but the room began rotating. I stumbled and held tight to the piano chair.

"H-Help..." I whispered with my eyes closed.

This couldn't be my father's or my siblings' work because they're not smart enough to do this, nor would they risk their house just to torture me....

Wait... the song. What was it called? Oh right, it said "Year 100."

Maybe... maybe i'm going to year 100. WAIT. This is insane! What am I talking about? Year 100? Psh, yeah right. Th-That's funny......Hilarious.........BUT what if I really am going to year 100? Going back in time? That's not possible. All I did was play a simple song on the piano. But my mom played this song at Aunt Jennifer's house. Why didn't we go back in time then? Exactly! This must be something else.

But...how can a room rotate? I opened my eyes.

The piano stood perfectly still and the house was going through so many phases. Then...it slowed down a little bit.

A man...a woman. They were laughing and fooling around in mom's piano room. But wait...the walls are pale pink and decorations are slightly different.

Then I just sat there listening to them.

_"Selene. What do you think of the room I decorated for you?" the man said wrapping his arms around her._

_"Beautiful Adam. Thank you..." she blushed._

Wait a minute...Selene? Adam? Those are my mother's and father's names. That can't be them. My father always abused her and she hated him so much. What?!

_"Oh, my mother is coming to visit next week. Is that alright?" Adam asked._

_"Of course. She'll help take care of Annabel." _

Annabel? My sister was here during this time.... Suddenly, the room zoomed again going through time and I just sat, confused.

_"Babe," a young man said to a girl._

_"Call me Selene." she smiled."I absolutely hate it when i'm called *babe*."_

_"Yeah...Anyway. This is like, my grandpa's house and everythin' so don't be sneaking around or you'll be caught."_

_"Of course. Can I play the piano?" she asked._

_"Tch. No. Everyone's gonna hear us."_

Of course, the place starts zooming. And wow, my dad was really good looking back in the days. Wonder what changed his face.

As the place kept going furthur and furthur back through time, I just stared. I could see my grandparents growing younger and younger. Then I saw random people that dressed really wierd. And before you know it, the piano was in a different location. I guess it got shipped over to America.

It stopped. Where is this?

The door opened quickly. Some guy began speaking a different language really fast. But after a few minutes I began to understand him little by little.

"Yukiko Hime! We've found you." he bowed down.

"Yukiko Hime?" I asked.

"Princess."

"Actually, my name is Eve...not Yukiko." I lifted one eyebrow, "What does Yukiko mean anyway?"

"Yukiko Hime should know of her own name's meaning."

"But I'm not her." I argued.

"I see you are very confused Hime-sama. Please allow me to enlightend your memory."

"Okay..."

"Yukiko was a name given to you by his lord's wife. She preferred to call you -snow child- which is the meaning of Yukiko, Hime-sama."

"Wait...why snow child anyway?" I asked.

"Hime-sama, you have forgotten your past. Have you not been well while I was in deep search for you?"

"Search for me? Why?"

"Hime-sama. We have been seeking your presence since you've ran away from your betrothed."

I thought for a moment...what was betrothed again?Oh right, "My husband?"

"Yes." he replied, "His majesty has sent my village's best shinobis to find you."

"This is...wierd."

"Please return with me to his majesty's home. Your husband is awaiting your arrival."

"I'm not going anywhere." I said, " I don't even know who you are or what i'm doing here. All I did was play a song on my mother's piano and I came here."

"I sincerely apologize Yukiko Hime, but I was strictly told by my master to return you home safely."

"And... I told you that I AM NOT YUKIKO HIME."

"You cannot deny the fact that you are the princess Hime-sama. Please follow me or I will have to force you." he said seriously.

"Then..." I sighed "What about the piano?"

"Piano?" he said, confused. "May I ask, what is a piano?"

"This thing right here," I pointed at the piano.

"Oh. my eyes have never seen such a thing. But you should request a favor from your father, his majesty, to allow access of this object into your home."

"Okay..." I said.

"Please come, dawn is falling and the night is arriving."

"Wait, if** I**, which is not really me right now, escaped from my family...then I must not want to return."

"Hime-sama, you should know better than anyone that you cannot deny the words of your father, husband or any ranked man once a decision has been made."

"What? That's just crap okay." I argued, "We women have rights."

"Unfotunetly, I refuse to argue with you any longer. You've chosen your fate." he ran over quickly and grabbed my arm, flinging me onto his back.

"Let me go!" I was nudging and trying to escape his grasp.

"Your clothes are very...odd, Yukiko Hime. Whom may your weaver or tailor be?" he asked, ignoring my rebellious attitude.

"What? You're the one with the wierd clothes."

"Well. Your father will not be pleased that you've escaped with such revelaing clothes in public. Have you no shame Hime-sama?"

"I'm wearing short jeans and a t-shirt. That's barely revealing at all."

"It is. You've forgotten many laws and ways of our people. But do not be afraid, your husband will guide you through your lost memories."

"I'm only a freshman in highschool! How can I get married? I'm 14 years old this year."

"Oh. 14 is a very normal year to be engaged."

He started running quickly through the dark forest. A few minutes later, some more weirdly dress men were running near him. I guess those were his village's "shinobis". There were times when I felt off-balanced, like I was going to trip and fall any minute. But, he was always there to catch me or lift me back up.

It felt lik hours have past since he found me in the small hut. So i asked, "How long is it to my home?"

"Only a few more hours. Please feel free to rest if you desire, Hime-sama."

"Yeah...but its wierd to sleep on someone's back while were running down a mountain."

"Not necessarilly. You are the princess and should have a more comfortable, royal way to return to his majesty. But considering you ran many miles away up into a mountain, your father could not have been able to allow that kind of transportation back to the Yamazaki household. But its based on your desire if you would like to rest."

"Oh. Nah, i'm really fine." I smiled, "Thanks"

"I appreciate your kindess in acknowledging me. As a man at my standards to be blessed with thanks from Hime-sama, I am greatful."

"Right..."

And as he continued running I just layed my head upon his soft, but strong back, staring at the somber forest slowly passing through my eyes. And I just blanked out a bit on where I was now and thinking, what about my home...? Lucy...school....everything? And just laying there, staring at the darkness, I slowly drifted to sleep.

And you know what? He just kept running, with me on his back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Unforgettable**

by "Kazuya"

**Chapter 4**

**Broken Fairytale**

When my eyes slowly cracked open, I was laying on something comfortable... was I back home already? Was the shinobi a dream?

I quickly got up and looked around and then I knew this was definetly not my house. Where am I? The whole place was very traditional, and I must admit that although this room seems to be old-fashioned, it has a bit of beauty in it.

I got up from the mat on the floor and quietly slided the door open. There, I saw 2 men laughing and drinking tea.

"Ah, my daughter. Do you desire any meals now?" a man asked.

"Uh..." I replied, "Sure. But... where exactly am I? And who are you people?"

"Yes, I have heard that you've lost your memory last night when Kagetora brought you back."

"Kagetora? You mean that Shinobi guy?"

"Yes. Kagetora is one of the top in his job of protecting you."

"Wait, so can I go thank him for bringing me back safely?" I asked.

"Absolutely not! As a princess, how could you possibly acknowledge such a man?! Have you forgotten what i've taught you?"

Scared, I took a quick, deep breath and spoke again to the man, "Oh. I'm sorry. And I apologize...but who are you?"

"Yukiko, i'm your father and this man," he pointed to his right, "He is your husband, Keitaro Kana."

"What does Keitaro Kana mean?" I asked, confused.

"This is just hopeless...you've forgotten your studies as well? How can you be so brainless? Who would want to take you in?!"

His voice was just so demanding. This Yukiko Hime person must have wanted to run away from her father. Run away from these dumb, Japanese traditions for good... but then I came, so where did she go? And do we really look exactly alike?

"Father," Keitaro smiled, "I will guide her through her memories step by step. Do not be depressed by Yukiko."

"How lucky you are Yukiko. If you didn't have the beauty of your mother, what man will accept you?"

"I'm...I mean....I...I aplogize." I stammered.

"Please leave now," my so-called father said, "Go prepare yourself and visit your mother in the garden. She has worried and grieved because of your absence."

I left without a word and asked some maids where to get dressed. They all picked fresh, beautiful clothes for me. It was very awkward to wear it because I wasn't use to wearing these kimonos or yukatas or whatever they call this. After that, 2 women did my hair. And I have to say, I looked just like those fairytale princesses in Japan. But this was real.

Then I walked around the house asking for directions to the garden.

When I stepped out, a burst of natural scents aroused me. The fresh, fruitful plants and flowers...the small running water in the pond... it was very relaxing.

"Yukiko?" a voice suddenly said.

I turned around, "Um....mother?"

"Yukiko dear, i've worried about you ever since you left. Where have you gone?"

"T-The mountain...." I think.

"It must have been terribly hard for you up in the mountain. I heard you've lost your memories..."

"Yeah I did... but I hope i'll regain them back soon?"

"Good." she smiled, "Did you run away.... because of your arranged marriage with Keitaro?"

"... Truthfully," I sighed, "Yes. I did not want to marry him... its just not fair. Completely unreasonable."

Answering her questions weren't that hard but since i'm not the real Yukiko, these might not be the real answers. However...I believe the princess really didn't want to marry him. I mean, why else would she run away after she found out there was an arranged marriage? It must have been very hard for her to live through all this pressure. I pity her...

"My daughter... i'm afraid you have no other choice. This is your responsibility. This is the fate of a princess."

"And I hate it. I personally hate the laws or rules you have here. I might as well attempt another escape."

"Yes... well this isn't your first time. But now, we have increased protection and security in order to prevent you from leaving again."

"It's not my first time?" I lifted one eyebrow.

"Sit down, lets restore a piece of your memory." my so called mother smiled.

We sat on the beautifully shaped stone chairs and a maid placed a pot of tea on the stone table. Mother sighed and began the story.

"You were very energetic from when you were young till now. A few years ago, you escaped. And...you were very young, so we were scared. Your father has sent all his best troops to find you... but you were just plain invisible. None of the guards can find you. Because of this, your father held a contest."

"And what contest was that?" I commented.

"Well. He announced that whomever finds you, will receive a generous award from he himself."

"Oh. And did anyone find me?"

"Yes. A young boy, brave and strong found you. And we were surprised. Our nation's best troops and guards couldn't even find a trace of you, but how can such a young boy find you in a matter of 4 days?"

"Wow.... who was this little boy? Where is he now?"

"He was raised to become a shinobi at the age of 3 or 4. At the time, he told our household, his name was Kagetora."

"Kagetora! He was the guy who brought me back yesterday..." I said in excitement, "I wanted to thank him...but father wouldn't allow me."

"Oh, he found you again. And may I ask Yukiko, why would you desire to thank such a low ranked man?"

"Because I am not selfish and rude. I feel that thanking even the shinobi or the people of the town for something good they've done...is just the proper thing to do."

"Very well. I will call Kagetora now in your favor."

"Wait! But father will -"

"Its okay my daughter," she interupted, "You have my given permission."

I smiled, "Thank you mother... you are very kind."

"Alright. Kagetora! Please show yourself on behalf of us, the Yamazaki household." she shouted.

Suddenly, the each tree began slightly shaking one by one and then, he jumped out and landed in front of me and my mother.

He bowed down, "Good morning Yukiko Hime and Head Mistress. May I be in any help or service to you?"

"Here, announce what you want to say to Kagetora." mother said.

"Yes Hime-sama?" he lifted his head.

"Uh...Well. I just wanted to say... thanks. Thank you for bringing me home ysterday...... and letting me sleep on your back." I gulped.

"Oh. If you've called me here only for such a kind acknowledgement, then I myself am very greatful. Hime-sama, you are too kind and generous by telling me such words." his eyes sparkled. And I could see the sincerity in his expression.

"I'm only saying thanks for a favor you've done." I turned my head, and walked to the pond.

I could hear his light footsteps gently walk over, "But that to me... and my family, is an honor." he grinned, "Thank you too Hime-sama."

"Yeah...whatever." I stated right away.

"Is something the matter?" Kagetora asked, "If there's anything bothering you, then you can tell me."

"No, its nothing. That's all I wanted to tell you."

"But your change in tone has caused an obvious impact of something being wrong."

"Like I said its nothing."

"Yukiko, do not be so stubborn," mother interupted, "You've called him over. Don't you desire a longer talk with Kagetora?"

I thought for a second... "Yeah. I want to know more about my past. I want to know how and where did you find me in the past and yesterday."

"Head Mistress. May I?" he asked.

"Yes. I'll be taking my leave stay in the garden to converse." then she walked away.

"What would you like to know Hime-sama?" he beagn.

"Where was I when you found me in the past?"

"If you swear you will not tell anyone... I will answer."

"I swear."

"Very well. You were only about 5 or 6 years old. I was 4 years older than you. Anyway, you were playing around near the river on the west of Aiden Forest. You were on shinobi territory during that time."

"Mhm..." I listened on.

"And I saw you so I asked, '_Who are you? Are you lost? Can you find your mom and dad?'_ and you told me, _'my daddy said that I have to play with a boy named Keitaro, but I don't like him because he's mean and steals my toys...but my daddy and mommy don't believe me because Keitaro lie lots and lots. So I ran away from the house.'_ and you frowned while you said that, therefore I felt pity for you and brought you home to my dad."

"Okay... then what happened?"

"You basically stayed with us for a very long time. When the troops were searching though our city, we hid you incase you were in danger. At that time, we didn't know what they wanted and why they came to our village with hostility. When we found out you were the princess, we decided you must be returned to the Yamazaki household, to your real family. However, if we returned you right away, his majesty will asume we've kidnapped you in the first place. However, your father made it a lot easier for us by setting up a contest, then we returned you to your rightful home."

"So... how come you're here to protect us now?" I asked, "Are you the best?"

"Hime-sama, I don't believe I am the best, but I feel I have this position because i've "found" you and returned you back to your father at the age of 9 or 10."

"Yeah. That is pretty impressive...until you tell that story." I laughed.

"But i'm still considerably brave, majestic, strong... and many more. Right?" he bragged.

I laughed at him and he just stared at me grinning. "Suuuure you are," I said sarcastically. Although it wasn't really funny, I felt like laughing, you know... it felt really good.

"Hey Kagetora," I said.

"Yes Hime-sama?"

"I feel like we're close friends. You know, like those childhood friends that are always counting on eachother."

"Really?!" he asked in surprise, "I apologize...but I am just a lowly guard to you. In this tradition, I cannot become any closer to you than your protector. But I am happy that Hime-sama would think of me as a close friend. However, your father will not allow this. Please think of me as nothing special to you. I am only a shinobi hired by your household..."

"But...I really want to be friends with you. Nothing more."

"I'm sorry. That will never be possible. In our lifetime, even becoming friends is just a fairytale that will never have a happy ending."

"Kage-"

He apologized quickly and jumped back to the trees, leaving.

"tora...." I finished his name.

And I thought...a fairytale that will never have a happy ending...why do I have to be a princess?

Why be a princess...when you can't have your happily ever after?....


	5. Chapter 5

**Unforegttable**

by "Kazuya"

**Chapter 5**

**Keitaro and Me**

That morning and afternoon, I felt uncomfortable and stressed. I really liked Kagetora...but we can't even be friends!

I sat down in deep thought until Keitaro stepped into the garden.

"Hime, you've been in the garden for such a long while. Are you not afraid that your fair skin will be exposed?" he asked.

"Dosen't matter... What do you want anyway?" I muttered.

"I'm here to see if you're okay with sitting out here. Is something troubling you?"

I thought if I told him, he will cause trouble to Kagetora and I didn't want that to happen. So I just replied, "No...what makes you say that Keitaro?"

"Curiosity." he smiled.

After that, we kept quiet for a while and I just stared at the beautiful, blossomed flowers surrounding the inner walls of mother's garden. Suddenly, I felt arms wrapping around me and I shivered, turning my head around. It was Keitaro.

"Hime... please do not reject our marriage. I am truly in love with you..."

"Thanks...but," I pushed him away, "I don't really know you that well."

"Then please get to know me. We've known eachother since childhood...you know..."

"Yes. And i've heard you were rather cruel to me back then." I stated.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I was young and simple-minded. Please forgive me."

"Well...I guess we were just children." I sighed. "But I don't think this marriage is going to work out this early."

"Why would you say that? I'm very high ranked, i'm wealthy, intelligent and handsome. What do you see in your eyes that does not favor me?"

I had to admit, he is pretty good-looking. I heard he was really rich. To be rich and high ranked, you have to be smart. So what don't I see in him... I don't even know myself. I guess, there's just something there...something that just stops me.

"I don't know." I said, "Please, let me just go to my room."

"Sure... but you are already my wife, I can tell you that. But your father and I have made that choice for you and you cannot turn your back now."

"We'll see about that," I mumbled to myself. Then I walked away and left Kagetora in the garden. Finally, I returned to my huge room and decided to look through the drawers. Just clothes and jewels, letters and books. I looked through the letters.

_**To: Yukiko Hime**_

_**I have favor in my eyes for such a beauty growing fair and tall. Born for your sake of **_

_**marriage, I am known as the prince of another great village like yours. Please, Hime**_

_**you may call me Keitaro. I do believe we've met multiple times through our childhood, **_

_**have we not? Fair maiden, accept my generous offerings of priceless gifts from me to**_

_**your beloving household. We will meet yet again to discuss our engagement with **_

_**your parents.**_

_**Be well and continue to hold your beauty like you always have.**_

_**Yours truly, **_

_**Keitaro Kana**_

I felt that Yukiko Hime really didn't like this man because the paper was all crumbled and slightly ripped...yet she always kept it anyway. I looked around for other things.

I cleared off everything on the bed and layed there, thinking... curious for more and more clues.

Suddenly I felt something wierd from laying there. Why did I not feel this before when I awoke this morning?

I quickly ripped off the bedsheet and there was a book... now why would Yukiko hide a book in her bedsheet?

I opened it and began reading random pages, skimming through the book.

_7. 09 . 195 _

_My mother gave me book today as my personal journal. What should I write today?_

_7. 18 . 195_

_Today, Keitaro is a little more friendly to me. Each and everyday, he gets more manly and grows to be more handsome._

_But... he cannot replace that special someone in my heart._

I skipped through more pages and continued reading.

_2. 08 . 196_

_I realized that I was going to be engaged with Keitaro... but I refused. But, as a princess I have no choice. My father decided_

_it, and I must obey by any means necessary. _

_5. 10. 196 _

_I started becoming more and more sloemn, quiet... why? I guess the heart within me burns and aches from the engagement_

_with Keitaro... if only I was a regular citizen of my village... will I have a say in my love and marriage?_

_7. 15. 196_

_Today is my birthday and i've received numerous amounts of gifts. Keitaro sent me a priceless blue jewel necklace. I _

_thanked him. My mother and father bought me a horse... though I don't know how to ride one yet, I thanked them too. Then,_

_Kagetora secretly sent me a gift. He painted a small picture for me... I really liked it, no matter the price. _

_8. 15. 196_

_I am officially engaged today with Keitaro. The tears... just can't stop running down my face._

_1. 03. 197_

_Keitaro was really nice to me... I feel that maybe we can get along and have the wedding anyway..._

_3. 09. 197_

_I WAS FORCED. I have been forced into adultary. My body has been vandalized... I can't take it anymore. I want to die! How_

_can Keitaro do this to me? Please... help me. I'm confused and I don't know what to do. Someone... mother, father..........._

_Kagetora, help me. I told my parents and they've no denial in what Keitaro has done to me. I hate them too and I never want_

_to see them again. How can my family have such cold hearts to allow this..._

_I will run away. Far away to another place...alone where no man can harm me again. No family to trust because I will rely on _

_myself only... Never again will I return to this evil household. Even arranging such a marriage, I listened and did not oppose,_

_but now this has gone to far! _

I snapped the book shut... Yukiko ran away, not because of the wedding, but because Keitaro raped her... My hands were shaking and I dropped the book in front of me. What if he does it again? I can't handle that. I'm only a virgin and i'm 14. Keitaro is 6 years older than me... why would he do that? Why would he rape such a young girl?

I quickly covered the journal with the thick, white bedsheet and placed the blanket over it.

Where should I go? Should I return to the future, back to my family? But... the security is tight now... and I don't think I have the strength to go back up the mountain again.

I ran out my room and straight to my mother. "Mother, may I sit near a riverbank to calm my mind?"

"Absolutely not. We cannot trust you alone." she denied.

"I will go with her." Keitaro stepped out of the room and said.

Then I thought...No. He will rape me when we're alone. I need someone else to go...

"Um.." I stammered, "I want to be alone for a bit. Please send others to guard me."

"Keitaro is fine. He has been trained for some defense in case of an emergency. You 2 can go."

"No! I mean... please mother. I want some time to myself to think."

"Ask your father," she said.

Damn. He'll probably say no. But I went anyway. He was sitting in the family room and I walked up to him.

"Father..." my heart was pounding in fear, "May I go to the forest and relax by the riverbank?"

"No. You must be kept under our security."

"But... you can send people there to guard me...can't you?" I asked.

"As long as Keitaro goes with you."

"But."

"Do not talk back! Otherwise, you must stay home."

I thought that maybe if I went far away to the forest, I can call Kagetora and talk to him...but if Keitaro is there...what can I do?

"Okay... i'll bring Keitaro."

"Very well. I'll send a few troops and shinobi's along with you. This time, you better not run away."

"Of course father."

So I packed a few things and Keitaro and I were off.

"Why would you decide to go into the mountain?" he asked me.

"No reason..." I said, "Just to sit and relax."

"I see."

We continued walking on through the forest and settled in a quiet, little area. I could hear the footsteps of the guards in the background, surrounded by trees.

Keitaro held my hand. I reacted by pulling my hand away and walking faster. He gave me a look.

"Hime. Why are you running away from me? Have I done something wrong."

The suspense killed me. I didn't know what to do now, and my brainless head exploded out words, "Yes! You've done everything wrong! How could you violate me?!"

I dropped my things and clamped my hands over my mouth. What would he say now?... I didn't know, but I could feel something bad was going to happen any moment.

"Didn't you... lose your memory?" he glared.

"I did...but," I couldn't tell him about the journal...come on Eve, think of a lame excuse, "But I just remembered something after I thought, why did I run away..."

He walked closer, and I slowly began stepping backwards. My hands were sweaty and my legs were shaking so much, I could trip over at any minute... Then I thought, if he did anything to me.... the guards will help me right?

"We're lovers... husband and wife. Is it really violation because we laid together?" he inched closer.

"Stay back... there are guards here... you wouldn't do anything to me..."

"They're not only your guards, but mine as well. Do you honestly think that they will stop me?" he laughed.

"Stay away!" he grabbed me and I stuggled to break free. It was so terrifying, I began to cry.

But he just stood there and hugged me, I didn't know what was going on... Wasn't I in danger?

"Hime. I will never again do such a lowly thing...now, I have changed to someone else. You are the most significant to me now."

My crying lowered. I just froze there. To think I was terrified just a minute ago, but now he has done nothing. I felt lucky to be unharmed... while Yukiko out there somwhere, has been scarred for life.

"Thank you..." I softly replied. And we just stood there in the middle of an empty forest, surrounded by our gaurds.


	6. Chapter 6

**Unforgettable**

by "Kazuya"

**Chapter 6**

**My Big Mistake : The Future With Kagetora**

I remebered that day Keitaro and I were in the forest. Now, I started trusting him more than ever.

"Hime. Tonight is the fireworks festival." Keitaro said, "Would you like to come join me?"

"Yeah. Of course." I replied.

"I've purchased a beautiful kimono for you tonight. Ask the maids and they will bring it to you and help you get dressed."

"Wow. I have to wear special clothes for tonight?" I smiled, "Thanks."

"You are very welcome my dear Yukiko."

He left the room and I just sat there, thinking about tonight. I can't believe that I was completely terrified of him before...it just seemed impossible to be afraid of him. Now, I felt he was very kind and generous. Maybe a little show-offy at times, but I can handle that.

The maids told me Keitaro was working, so I went to mother's garden and breathed the natural, fresh air.

Suddenly, the trees rustled but stopped after a few minutes. I stared upward for a while, wondering what or who it was.

Then it occurred to me, "K-Kagetora?" I asked.

No answer. I just continued staring at the trees that softly swayed by the wind. I kept hope and said in my mind, 'please answer me if you're Kagetora'.

The trees rustled again. Now, I felt he might be ignoring me....or it could be a squirrel. But who knows? Something in my gut told me it is Kagetora...or I hope it was, that is.

"Kagetora?" I asked.

Someome jumped down. It definetly wasn't Kagetora. He said, "Hime. How can you assume its always Kagetora?"

"I...don't know... but, who are you?"

"I am a shinobi to your service." he smiled, "Please call me Usui, Hime-sama. I am an ally of Kagetora."

"Oh. I see.... Wait. What are you doing here Usui?"

"Princess, I cannot tell you."

"And why not?" I asked.

"Because, a close friend of mine kindly asked me not to tell you the purpose of my appearing."

"That close friend is...?"

"Hime-sama, I apologize, but I feel that you do not understand the meaning of 'I cannot tell you'. "

"Fine. Fine..." I mumbled.

"But has anything happened to you recently?"

"No....."

"Okay. Thank you for your time Yukiko Hime. I will be off." then he jumped back to the forest and his footsteps faded away.

I walked back into the house and to the hallway. Who could that close friend be...? Maybe Kagetora?

"Yukiko." I turned around to see who called me.

"Oh. Keitaro. Are you finished with your work already?"

"Yes. In a few hours we will be leaving to the village for the festival. You should prepare by then Hime."

"Um...sure. I guess."

"Anyway, I apologize Yukiko... today I cannot escort you to the fesitval. However, i've sent my most trusted shinobi to go with you. Kagetora. His friend Usui will most likely be there too. Have fun my dear, maybe another time... I will spend more time with you."

"Why can't you go?...." I asked. But I was also surprised hearing Kagetora coming...it made my heart race.

"Well... a strong king of another country has come with his wife, son, and 2 daughters. They request a meeting with me and your father."

"Oh...what is the meeting about?"

He hesitated. "Well.... its nothing much. Just a few deals and things like that. Nothing important, Hime. I must take my leave now. Have fun Yukiko."

Before I said my good-bye, he quickly shifted to the left of the hallway and walked away.

I asked the maids to dress me up for tonight. The kimono that Keitaro bought me was very elegant, long, and beautiful. I loved it and I couldn't wait to thank him when I come back from the fireworks festival.

I looked at myself in the mirror and said to myself, "Not to brag...even though i'm talking to myself... but I really think I look beautiful. Fit into royalty."

"Hime-sama," the maid bowed down, "Kagetora is here to escort you. He is outside, accompanied by his friend, awaiting for your appearance to them."

"Please stand." I said, "I will be off now. Thank you for your help."

"I am greatful," she smiled brightly, "Thank you as well, Princess."

I walked out of the room and into the garden. Normally, he probably might be in the front door... but I will check the garden first. When I stepped outside into the bright, evening rays, he was there with Usui.

"Yukiko Hime!" Usui said enthusiastically, "You look very beautiful tonight, as always."

"Thank you..." I was flustered, "Kagetora, Usui, you guys look quite presentable yourselves."

"Thank you Hime-sama." they said at the same time. Kagetora seemed to glare at him and Usui stuck his tounge out.

"Well," I interupted their glaring, "Let's go."

As we walked into the village, I could feel the people stare at me in amazement and surprise.

"Why are they looking at me?" I whispered.

"The royal family dosen't usually spend their time on these kinds of celebrations in our small village." Kagetora said.

"Then why did Keitaro invite me...."

"He must have done it on purpose to do something of his own. Then again, I am not to be a man who has a say in this sort of opinion."

"Well... I guess being around the village people is good."

Suddenly, a small kid bumped into me as he was running away from another young child. They stared at me with wide eyes and I could tell that they felt horrified because of their pale expressions.

"What's wrong?" I asked the child sweetly.

Kagetora then whispered, "A few years ago when your father and mother attended a village event, they happened to be bumped by some kids too, so your mother and father ordered to their guards to smack them a few times with sticks..."

"But mother is so kind..." I whispered back.

"Not to these village people."

I looked back at the young kids, frozen in their place. Their parents were shaking in worry.

"I'm sorry," I smiled, "Did I bump into you? Please take these 20 cents as my apology."

They looked at eachother and replied, "Thank you princess." then they ran off with happy faces and attitudes.

Everyone was shocked by my reaction to them. But they slowly began going back to what they were doing.

It was really fun. I felt very comfortable because I could be the true 'me' instead of a princess. I laughed and joked around with Usui and Kagetora. I bought random, silly things and talked to some people of the village.

At the end of the day, Kagetora led me to the beach. "Hime-sama, this is one of the most best places to view the coming fireworks. However, your kimono can get dirtied."

"But if you like," Usui continued, "We can lead you to another location where its empty and quiet, but can still catch many great glimpses of the fireworks."

"The beach is fine. Thanks."

I sat on the sand and stared into the sky that became farely dark... the moon and the stars glistened through the pitch black night and I waited with 2 shinobis beside me.

-_BOOM- _

_-CRACKLE-_

The fireworks began bursting into the night sky with many dull colors. I stared into the happiness of this day. Oh, what nice memories I will keep.

Then I asked, "Hey Kagetora. Usui."

"Yes Hime-sama?" they replied.

"Want to hear music that is so unique, barely anyone has heard it before?"

"Is there really such thing?" Usui asked.

"Of course. Bring me to the hut you found me in on top of the mountain. And I promise I will not run away."

They both were quiet and thought for a moment. "Okay. But not for too long." Kagetora said.

"Come Hime, allow me to carry you," Usui offered.

"No. We must be cautious. She must ride upon my mine."

"No she dosen't." Usui complained, "You're just hogging Yukiko Hime for yourself."

"Please do not make this any harder than it already is Usui. Hime-sama, you decide."

"Um....." I was absolutely thinking that Kagetora should carry me...but I hope Usui didn't feel bad. What should I do? "I guess...Ka-"

"Yeah. I know." Usui grumbled.

"Usui. Please, do not speak to Hime-sama like that. The king will have your head." Kagetora warned.

"Its fine..." I said. "Sorry Usui."

Kagetora and Usui brought me to the mountain and it took a while to get to the hut too. When I woke up from the trip there, I was almost to the hut and the moon was shining through the jet black sky.

"The piano is still here!" I wiped off the dust and leaves and sat down, opening the cover.

"How...unusual." Usui commented, "I've never seen such a thing."

Then, I searched for a book. I played the song to my regualr time with no mistakes. Suddenly, the room began to rumble and slowly moved. And we zoomed into the future.

Before you know it, we were inside mom's room with the giant hole in the wall.

"What...is this," Kagetora's eyes widend in confusion and curiosity. However, Usui was nowhere to be found... what happened to him?

I grabbed Kagetora's hand in sneaked into my bedroom quickly.

"Kagetora," I said, "This is the future. This is where I was born... Here, I am known as Eve."

"Hime-sama...."

"Call me Eve. Please turn away, I must change back to regular clothes."

His face turned pink and he turned away immediately.

"Here. Let's go out and get you some clothes."

"Hime- I mean, Eve... you should not reveal so much."

"In this time... this is the type of clothes that many people must wear."

Kagetora and I walked back to mom's room and he carried me out the whole, jumping 2 floors without any injuries.

We went to the clothing store and bought new clothes for Kagetora. He... was like the center of attention. I could see all the girls eyeing him with their flirtious faces. Then... I could feel an uncomfortable feeling beating through my heart...was this... jealousy?

I asked the store keeper to dress me more in style and she said we're a perfect match.

"Kagetora... i'm sorry to bring you here. Would you like to return to your time?"

"Yukik- I mean Eve... I cannot leave without you. You must be protected."

As we were walking on the street, I could see Lucy hanging out with Eden and the others.

"Lucy..."

"Eve!" she ran over, "Hey, who's this?" she grinned.

"I was gone for all this time... didn't you worry?"

"What are you talking about Eve?... We were in school today."

"What date is it....?" I asked in confusion.

She told me and I thought... It seems that time is standing very still....

"And... is it me, or do you look hotter than your usual self?" Lucy asked, "And a hot boy thats hanging out with you... you look totally different compared to yourself a few hours ago."

"Yo. You're that girl I pushed on the first day then?" John said.

"Yeah. I remember you and... Eden," I harshly growled at their names.

"Who may this be Hime-sa - Eve?"

"Just some people from school." I smiled, "And my best friend, Lucy."

"Oh. Hi, I am Kagetora." he said.

He spoke perfect English to them. Something felt wierd... and that piano was controlling time and the people who past through it... but how? Who created this piano?

"Tch, " Eden answered, "What kind of name is Kagetora?"

"Please, do not dishonor my name. It is very well different from yours and the people who surround you, but you have no right to say something this cruel to the name my mother has given to me at birth."

"Whats'up with your English? You sound those old folks from the 18th century."

"Well I cannot help it since I am from before the 18th cen-" I clamped my hand over his mouth quickly.

"Uh... well. We'll be off now. Bye Lucy." I laughed nervously.

"Yeah. See ya' Eve." she said.

"Hime- I mean Eve, are your friends usually this rude?"

"Hey," John said, "You shouldn't be talking. Now scram."

"If I cross this guy again sayin' these things to me like he's so tough, i'll beat him to a pulp." Eden added.

"Do not underestimate me." Kagetora argued, "I can feel that my presence is 5 times more powerful than yours."

"Is that a challenge?" Eden pushed him.

"I'm sure you would want it to be one, considering you have given the first attack."

"Wait... lets just settle this peacefully! No violence." I shoved them away from eachother.

"Hey, don't think that pretty, little face of yours can stop this. Now its personal. After school tomorow, Kagetora. You and me."

"I accept."

"Kagetora!" I smacked my head.

Can you believe that I just returned, and Kagetora is already in a fight with Eden... this is seriously a huge mess! I don't even know what I should do.

Please help me mom... give me a clue, a sign that I could fix this.... come back and help me....


End file.
